


Плавучий Замок

by medb



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итачи, подающий большие надежды наследник великого клана, не мог даже предположить, к каким последствиям приведет случайное столкновение с незнакомым колдуном. И какие еще необычные встречи его ждут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плавучий Замок

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на **IV тур мини-феста** , по заявке _«№ 37. Кто угодно/Итачи. По мотивам "Ходячего замка". Итачи в роли Софи. ХЭ обязателен»_.

Итачи с кряхтением выпрямился, потирая ноющую поясницу, и с размаху шлепнул на стол мокрую тряпку. Брызги грязной воды полетели во все стороны, в том числе на штаны самого Итачи. Он едва заметно нахмурился, поправил резиновые перчатки и принялся с силой драить столешницу, на которой за долгие годы скопился такой слой жира и грязи, что она казалась лакированной. Вообще-то, у себя дома, в родительском особняке, Итачи не привык к грубому физическому труду, все делали слуги, а он, начинающий успешный художник, берег руки и занимался только искусством… однако его тонкая артистическая натура просто не выносила бардака, поэтому пришлось перебороть отвращение и взяться за уборку.  
Плавучий Замок Графа снаружи сверкал на солнце и казался великолепным жилищем сказочного принца, однако внутри все было покрыто многолетним слоем пыли, все механизмы проржавели, отопление не работало, а свет постоянно выключался. Итачи уже замучился каждое утро ввинчивать новые лампочки в обеденном зале. Уже который день он пытался навести относительный порядок хотя бы в основных жилых помещениях Замка, однако его отчаянные усилия казались каплей в море. Но врожденная учихская гордость не позволяла сдаваться на полпути, и Итачи упрямо продолжал свою работу. В конце концов, делать ему все равно больше было нечего, а с корабля посреди неспокойного моря никуда не денешься. Его уже начинало тошнить от бесконечной рыбы на обед-завтрак-ужин, но, как соизволил сообщить Граф, уже через пару дней они наконец прибудут в столицу, и там Итачи сможет благополучно распрощаться с осточертевшим Замком и отправиться на встречу с придворным магом. Тот наверняка сможет снять со старшего наследника великого клана Учиха позорное проклятье Змеиного Колдуна Пустошей.  
Итачи перестал тереть столешницу и устало отбросил со лба волосы тыльной стороной ладони. Плескавшаяся в огромном чугунном котле Самехада вынырнула, ударила по воде хвостом с явной целью обрызгать Учиху, ухмыльнулась и многозначительно заявила:  
– Гы-гы-гы!  
«Работай, старушка, день только начался! Отрабатывай проезд!» – привычно перевел про себя Итачи и снова нахмурился, серьезно ответив:  
– Я не женщина.  
Игольчатая полурыба-перемеч (в простонародье водный демон) непереводимо, но очень злорадно захихикала. Итачи недовольно поджал губы… и молча вернулся к работе. Потому что он действительно плыл в Замке бесплатно, а та самая пресловутая учихская гордость не позволяла быть кому-то обязанным.  
И как только его угораздило сесть именно на этот корабль, которого все прочие нормальные люди панически боялись? Впрочем, лишь Плавучий Замок способен был идти по морю в шторм, а Итачи требовалось попасть в столицу как можно скорее. Пока о наложенном на него проклятии не узнали родители и младший брат. А то ведь жутко даже представить, что бы тогда началось!  
Наверное, все же не стоило сразу бить ногой с разворота случайно встреченного Змеиного Колдуна, сделавшего комплимент его глазам и телу…  
– Итачи-сан, – раздался справа негромкий детский голос.  
Учиха вздрогнул и быстро повернулся. Гаара умел подкрадываться совершенно бесшумно, и это очень нервировало, даже сильнее, чем дурная привычка Графа всякий раз подходить со спины.  
Маленький мальчик с огромными темными кругами под глазами стоял совсем рядом, теребил лапу изрядно потрепанного одноглазого плюшевого барсука и пристально, не мигая смотрел на Итачи.  
– Ты хочешь есть? – предположил тот, в очередной раз мысленно задавшись вопросом, откуда Граф взял этого странного ребенка и зачем пустил его в свой Замок.  
Гаара медленно качнул головой и очень серьезно спросил:  
– Зачем Вы стерли весь лак со столешницы?  
Итачи растерялся настолько, что непонимающе моргнул, потом перевел взгляд на тряпку в своих руках и на стол. Получается, это правда был все-таки лак, а не слой грязи?.. А, какая разница, даже если и лак, то все равно грязный!  
– Гы-гы-гы, – вновь довольно прокомментировала Самехада и икнула маленьким синим огоньком.  
«Аристократические дамы ничего не делают вполсилы», – мысленно перевел Итачи и вздохнул, решив, что спорить у него больше нет сил.  
В этот момент в обеденный зал прискакало огородное пугало с одноглазой улыбчивой тыквой вместо головы и тоже с интересом наклонилось над столом. В помещении явно становилось слишком многолюдно, и Итачи почувствовал себя неуютно. Мягко отстранив Гаару, он вновь принялся с силой тереть столешницу, сдержанно бросив:  
– Тыква, отойди, пожалуйста, ты мне загораживаешь свет. Лучше пойди проверь рыболовные сети, скоро будем готовить обед.  
Пугало радостно запрыгало на месте, отстучав морзянкой любимую фразу: «Тоби хороший мальчик!» – и ускакало на нижнюю палубу.  
Гаара молча забрался на высокий стул в углу и погрузился в себя.  
Итачи снова отбросил со лба непослушные волосы и брезгливо покосился на ведро с грязной водой. Однако спокойно завершить уборку ему не дали, потому что на сей раз пожаловал сам Граф собственной персоной. С грохотом ссыпавшись по лестнице, он ворвался в обеденный зал в одном полотенце на бедрах, весь покрытый подозрительной синеватой слизью, и почти прорычал:  
– Женщина! Куда ты дела из ванной мои целебные водоросли с Южного Полюса?!  
Итачи на мгновение позволил себе устало закатить глаза и молча указал тряпкой в сторону довольной Самехады. Та снова икнула и поспешно заглотила предательски торчавшую из уголка рта красную водоросль. Надо сказать, выглядели эти водоросли на редкость отвратительно, воняли еще хуже, вдобавок из-за них вся ванная покрылась плесенью, поэтому первым делом Итачи поспешил отдраить именно этот рассадник микробов, пока хозяин не видел. Похоже, теперь настал час расплаты…  
Учиха на всякий случай прикинул расстояние до кочерги и приготовился обороняться, однако реакция Графа оказалась совсем не такой, как он ожидал. Вместо того, чтобы в гневе рвать и метать, тот вдруг прекратил раздраженно раздувать жабры на щеках, задумался, окинул Итачи внимательным взглядом с ног до головы и почти со вздохом произнес:  
– Не была бы ты женщиной… – после чего махнул рукой и с топотом удалился.  
В его бесцветных рыбьих глазах мелькнуло какое-то очень странное выражение, похожее на смесь грусти с разочарованием.  
– Гы-гы, гы-гы-гы, гы, – на редкость многословно пояснила Самехада.  
«Он опасается всех женщин, потому что каждая может случайно оказаться принцессой: согласно предсказанию, поцелуй принцессы разрушит чары и превратит его снова в обычного человека, а ему больше нравится оставаться синим и холодным».  
Итачи устало потер лоб, осмысляя полученную информацию, покосился на заснувшего Гаару и уже в который раз за последние дни повторил:  
– Я не женщина.  
Впрочем, чтобы доказать это, ему сначала нужно снять проклятие Змеиного Колдуна.

 

_1 июля 2010_


End file.
